master_defendersfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules of time travel
The Rules Of Time Travel : 1.) At all costs avoid your ancestors. '''Because no one knows his true identity, it is hard to say if he truely adhears to this rule. Though it would be very difficult to diviate from his mission. Glitch uses a device known as the time pak in order to jump from one timeline to the next. When he initially appeared in our universe his Time Pak was damaged by stray shot from the world ender devestator beam, unlessed during the domineo event. The result causes him to jump around different points in our timeline. Arriving with only 5 minnutes movement before it wisks him off again. : 2.) '''Avoiding Butterflies. This rule refers to the Butterfly effect which states that if you step on a butterfly in the past you could drastically change the future. Due to his time limit to stay in one point in time; 5 minutes, Glitch greatly limits the event of such a thing. : 3.) The third rule is among the most important. Never ever talk about the future. '''Glitch knows that knowledge of the future is dangerous and avoid this at all costs even if it means the death of the worlds greatest heroes. : 4.) '''Don't use timetravel selfishly. '''Lets pretend that Glitch is fully aware of who his ancestors are. It is imparitive that he doesn't hang around them (rule #1), but also don't give them the winning lottery numbers or anything like that. : 5.) '''Blend in with your surroundings. Glitch is wearing hi-tech armour that mimics the technology of the era. It is unfortuetly not very effective as it always appears to be slightly more advance than anything at that exact point. Example: He once told Frankie about the inpending destruction of Deger City when Frankie was only 8 yrs old. On his shoulder you could clearly see the logo of papaya the huge tech firm that wouldn't be founded for at least a year. : 6.)' Avoid the paradox. ' This is possibly the most important rule yet. To avoid meeting your paradox, it is possibly best to never jump to the same point in time twice, but because Glitch has no controll of his jumps this sometimes cannot be helped. During the first encounter aliens had with the human race glitch appeared inside several military bases for a period of 15 minutes and stole valuable information on the A.I.A. and all organizations like it. : 7.)' Avoid the Magisters'. The Magisters work for the keepers of time. The keepers of time are an ancient race of beings who have made it their mission to keep the order in the universe through the process of time. As beings restrained by time we fall under the Magisters jurisdiction and can not tollerate the randomness of the Glitch in reality. This is the prime reason that Glitch cannot stay in one time point. Often at the end of his 5 minutes, we see a red beam fall from the sky as if to destroy Glitch. It never works though because you can hear Glitch's voice after the clouds have cleared. Category:A to Z Category:Rules